Súcubo
by sagawinchester
Summary: [Two-shot] Grimmjow escapa de la ciudad durante una persecución y se interna en lo profundo de un bosque, pero un trágico accidente lo hace perder el conocimiento y despertar en una cabaña al lado de una hermosa y misteriosa mujer que se encuentra atendiendo sus heridas. AU, GrimmNell.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Yo sé que he estado ausente y probablemente quieran lincharme por publicar otra historia sin antes actualizar el resto, pero de verdad no me pude resistir jaja. Este two-shot se me ocurrió hace ya unas cuantas semanas y aunque el final me tuvo en pausa por no saber continuarlo ya por fin quedó listo y recién salido del horno, bajo en grasas y con deliciosas chispas de chocolate :v**

 **Espero continuar pronto mis otros fics, aunque no he estado muy inspirada que digamos :c y bueno, tengo que ir a clases y hacer tareas así que tampoco tengo mucho tiempo.**

 **Dejen su review si les gustó 7u7 Nos leemos en el siguiente y último capítulo.**

 **Con amor para el fandom GrimmNell :3 y para cierta chica loca *cof cof ankapoar* que me inspiró a continuar y de quien espero tener pronto una portada para esta historia :v**

 **Update: ya tengo imagen de portada :3 Aquí pueden ver otros dibujos de ella.**

 **kathyanadraws . tumblr .com (sin espacios)**

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **SÚCUBO**

 **Capítulo 1**

El tinte rojizo del cielo y las nubes difuminadas que lo surcaban indicaban que ya estaba anocheciendo. Grimmjow calculó que serían poco más de las siete, así que con algo de suerte llegaría a la siguiente ciudad unas horas antes de medianoche. Sólo tenía que mantener el ritmo y tal vez tomar uno o dos atajos por el bosque para asegurarse de que no lo estaban siguiendo.

Vagamente, recordó lo mal que había salido su última transacción. Todo por hacerle caso a ese idiota de Ichimaru ahora tenía encima al líder de la mafia, Aizen Sousuke, y sólo los dioses sabían de lo que era capaz y hasta dónde llegaban sus influencias.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _-¿Estás seguro de que querrá comprarlos? –preguntó Grimmjow lanzando una mirada dubitativa a las cajas cargadas de rifles semiautomáticos._

 _Gin, encendiendo un cigarrillo con un fósforo, ensanchó su sonrisa._

 _-Debí saber que no tenías las agallas para venderle a Aizen –exclamó con sorna._

 _Grimmjow frunció el ceño y lo encaró con los brazos cruzados, recargado en una de las cajas de madera._

 _-Quiero el 40% –sentenció._

 _-Eso no va a pasar –replicó Gin soltando una pequeña carcajada-, te ofrezco el 15._

 _-¿El 15? Eso no me alcanza ni para pagar la renta. Dame 40._

 _-20._

 _-35._

 _-30._

 _-Hecho –respondió Grimmjow._

 _Ambos varones se estrecharon las manos en una especie de formalidad y acto seguido se encaminaron a la oficina de la bodega para fijar los términos. Mientras tanto, el grupo de Ichimaru se encargó de cargar las cajas al vehículo que harían pasar por un camión de helados._

 _Grimmjow ya podía saborear las delicias que compraría con aquella ganancia, y por delicias entiéndase el alcohol y las putas que pagaría y las nuevas inversiones que haría. Subió a su motocicleta y la encendió, esperando que Gin le diera las últimas instrucciones._

 _-Te reunirás con Aizen en la bodega que está al lado del muelle, entre el gimnasio y el mercado del mar –explicó Ichimaru._

 _-¿Algo más que deba saber? –preguntó Grimmjow._

 _Gin negó con la cabeza y tiró la colilla de su cigarrillo al piso antes de aplastarla con el pie para apagarla. Le dio unas palmadas a Grimmjow en el hombro y se giró de regreso a su oficina._

 _Grimmjow emprendió marcha rumbo al muelle con el camión de helados pisándole los talones. El único pensamiento que cruzó su mente durante el camino fue que nunca antes había cerrado un trato en tan poco tiempo, y que nunca antes había obtenido una ganancia de ese tamaño por una simple transacción de armas ilegales._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Pero, por supuesto, tanta suerte no podía venir a un precio tan bajo. Resultó que las armas que le iba a vender a Aizen Sousuke eran robadas, y Gin Ichimaru le había tendido una trampa para quitarlo del camino, haciendo que le vendiera su propia mercancía.

Cuando Grimmjow se enteró de esto ya era muy tarde. Ni siquiera explicándole a Aizen lo sucedido pudo hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Aizen Sousuke era un hombre razonable, pero cuando se trataba de negocios hacía oídos sordos y actuaba del modo que más le convenía. Así pues, a Grimmjow no le quedó más remedio que escapar. Ni siquiera pudo regresar a su casa, pues era cuestión de tiempo para que los hombres de Aizen dieran con él. Escapó de la ciudad, pensando que la única opción que le quedaba era alejarse todo lo posible de Karakura y empezar de nuevo en un lugar donde no pudieran encontrarlo.

En cuanto a Gin Ichimaru, ya tendría su venganza. No hoy, ni mañana, pero pronto.

Mientras Grimmjow estaba sumido en estas cavilaciones, el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro. Era una noche fría, por lo que agradeció internamente llevar puesta su cazadora negra. Las luces de la motocicleta alumbraban una buena parte del camino que tenía por delante, pero a su espalda todo estaba tan negro como boca de lobo. Le pareció extraño no ver ningún carro circulando por la carretera, aunque no le prestó demasiada importancia con todas las cosas que tenía en mente.

Luego de dejar Karakura atrás por más de quince kilómetros, se permitió relajarse y se orilló en una gasolinera para cargar el tanque y comprar algo de comer. No sabía qué tan lejos estaba la siguiente estación, así que lo mejor sería prevenir.

Entró a la tienda de conveniencia y pagó por dos botellas de agua y comida enlatada, además de un cigarrillo que se sentó a fumar afuera, justo al lado de su motocicleta. Nunca había sido muy fanático de fumar, pero la sensación de relajación le gustaba, y en esos momentos era lo que más necesitaba.

Al terminar de fumar, tiró la colilla al piso e hizo una última parada en el baño para no tener que desviarse a medio camino. Cuando salió, unos minutos más tarde, encontró una camioneta Suburban negra estacionada al lado de su motocicleta. Desde la entrada vio que dos hombres de traje bajaban y entraban a la tienda. Uno de ellos era grande como gorila, de expresión iracunda, mientras que su compañero era bastante más delgado y bajo de estatura, cabello negro, una mirada penetrante de ojos verdes y expresión seria. Fue casi imposible pasar por alto la manera en que el saco del pelinegro se ciñó a su espalda, dándole a entender que llevaba un arma. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Eran los hombres de Aizen, buscándolo.

Grimmjow, reuniendo toda la calma que pudo, se encaminó a su motocicleta y la encendió como si tal cosa, pero al lanzar una mirada al interior de la tienda, sus ojos se cruzaron con los del pelinegro y supo que lo había reconocido.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó Grimmjow.

Metió la reversa para salir del estacionamiento y acto seguido aceleró para tomar la carretera, sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel y un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo que poco o nada tenía que ver con el frío de la noche.

Los dos hombres salieron corriendo de la tienda y subieron nuevamente a la camioneta, el de complexión de gorila tras el volante y el otro en el asiento del copiloto, preparando la pistola de corto alcance.

-Andando –exclamó con voz tranquila, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

Grimmjow veía los árboles a su alrededor desdibujándose conforme ganaba velocidad. No importaba mucho hacia dónde se dirigía, ni siquiera sabía si en aquel nuevo lugar estaría a salvo, lo que importaba era que escapara en ese momento de los hombres de Aizen. Al girar en una curva alcanzó a ver una bifurcación más adelante, así que aceleró nuevamente, pero casi al mismo tiempo escuchó el motor de la camioneta que venía a su alcance. El momento de vida o muerte era ahora. ¿Lograría escapar y perderlos de vista? ¿Arremeterían contra él para sacarlo del camino? La respuesta fue un disparo que dio de lleno en su espejo lateral derecho y lo rompió en pedazos. Grimmjow vio por el espejo izquierdo que el hombre delgado de ojos verdes tenía medio cuerpo salido de la camioneta y le apuntaba directamente con la pistola. No sabía si había fallado o si había errado a propósito el tiro, indicándole que se orillara para poder hablar. Pero no se podía hablar con esa clase de gente. Lo más seguro era que querían que se orillara para matarlo de paso sin involucrarse demasiado.

Un disparo más dio en el pavimento y Grimmjow sintió la motocicleta ladeándose peligrosamente. Tenía que tener cuidado, porque si resbalaba estaba más que seguro que la camioneta no se detendría, sino que aceleraría para pasarle por encima.

-¿Qué sucede, Ulquiorra? Estás fallando todos tus tiros –exclamó el hombre que iba tras el volante de la camioneta.

Ulquiorra volvió a amartillar el arma y cerró un ojo para tener mejor puntería, ignorando completamente el comentario soez de su compañero.

Y esta vez, la bala le dio de lleno en el hombro derecho a Grimmjow. Gritó de dolor y la motocicleta se tambaleó hacia los lados, sin embargo, haciendo acopio de su fuerza restante se las arregló para mantener fijo el volante. Tenía que ponerse a salvo, pero con una herida así y dos perseguidores sanguinarios las probabilidades de que la librara eran escasas, si no es que nulas.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota? ¿Recibe un disparo y no se detiene? El malnacido es más fuerte de lo que creí, aunque no parece que pueda sostenerse por más tiempo.

-Cierra la boca, Yammy –exclamó Ulquiorra, cargando la pistola por cuarta y última vez.

Sostuvo su brazo derecho con el izquierdo para tener más soporte y jaló el gatillo. Grimmjow escuchó el disparo, pero no sintió dolor alguno. La bala había dado en la llanta trasera de su motocicleta, y esta vez no logró controlarla. Se fue de lado, cayó al pavimento y fue arrastrado unos cuantos metros hasta que la motocicleta lo impulsó hacia el barranco. Se sintió caer y caer, romper ramas, estrellarse contra algunas rocas y rasparse las manos y cara en el proceso. Si la caída, que parecía eterna, no lo mataba, seguramente los huesos rotos y la sangre manando de su cuerpo lo harían.

Ulquiorra y Yammy se orillaron cuando vieron que Grimmjow había caído al barranco junto con su motocicleta. Salieron de la camioneta y se asomaron, no muy seguros de qué debían hacer a continuación. Por fortuna, se hallaban solos.

-¿Deberíamos seguirlo? –preguntó Yammy asomándose, pero sin lograr ver el cuerpo de Grimmjow debido a la espesura del ramaje, los matorrales y la negra noche.

Ulquiorra hizo lo mismo, esperó unos segundos y finalmente respondió:

-No hay manera en que podamos bajar y volver a subir. Le diremos al jefe que está muerto.

-¿Y si pregunta por el cuerpo?

Ulquiorra lo fulminó con la mirada, pero casi de inmediato volvió a su estado impasible.

-Deja que yo hable con él.

-Es que nunca le he mentido al jefe –se excusó Yammy con expresión preocupada.

Ulquiorra subió a la camioneta y se recargó en su asiento, luego dejó salir un suspiro casi imperceptible.

-Deja que yo hable con él –repitió.

* * *

El dolor era tanto que su propio cerebro lo indujo en un estado de shock para soportarlo. Grimmjow abría los ojos por pausas, pero el mareo que sentía por la pérdida de sangre y los numerosos golpes en la cabeza no le permitía estar del todo despierto.

Un horrible zumbido le taladraba los oídos, haciendo que su cuerpo entero temblara. Trató de incorporarse, pero no pudo. Alcanzaba a ver algunos destellos de luna en el cielo a través de las copas de los árboles, pero en cuanto a su ubicación, estaba completamente perdido. Percibió una luz a su izquierda y lentamente giró la cabeza, sólo para encontrarse con que su motocicleta estaba en llamas. No recordaba muy bien qué es lo que había pasado, pero de todas formas no importaba mucho. Los hombres de Aizen podían estar buscándolo en ese mismo momento, así que tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Apoyó una mano en la tierra para incorporarse, sintiendo las hojas secas y las ramas en la palma, pero un agudo dolor en el hombro, que sobrepasaba al del resto de su cuerpo, lo hizo desistir. Sintió el líquido caliente y pegajoso resbalando por su brazo y mezclarse con la tierra.

 _Has lidiado con cosas peores, imbécil. Levántate y vámonos,_ le dijo una voz en su interior.

 _No te muevas, podrías hacerte daño_ , exclamó una voz desconocida.

Grimmjow no sabía si aquella segunda voz era producto de su imaginación o si de verdad la había escuchado. Giró la cabeza lentamente hacia los lados para ver si se encontraba solo, pero dos suaves manos lo sujetaron del rostro para impedir que se moviera y al mismo tiempo para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Quién…?

-Shhh, no hables. Te sacaré de aquí.

Grimmjow escuchó nuevamente el zumbido lastimero y cerró los ojos fuertemente en un intento de combatirlo. Lo siguiente que supo, o que sintió, fue ser arrastrado por el bosque, llevándose hojas secas y ramas entre los pies. Gracias a la poca luz de la luna que se filtraba entre los árboles, distinguió una silueta moviéndose hábilmente entre los troncos y arbustos, pero estaba demasiado lejos como para alcanzarla.

Lentamente, Grimmjow se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos, sumido en el extraño y oscuro abismo de la inconsciencia.

* * *

Se encontraba en el mismo bosque en el que había sido rescatado. El dolor de su cuerpo parecía irreal, como si únicamente fuera producto de un mal sueño. Era imposible decir qué hora era, pues aunque estaba seguro de que el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, en medio de aquel espeso bosque era una oscuridad casi absoluta.

Grimmjow caminó entre los árboles, sin saber muy bien qué más hacer o hacia dónde dirigirse. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que había pasado con el extraño que lo había salvado, pero de algún modo sentía que debía retribuírselo.

Escuchó un crujir de ramas a su derecha y giró la cabeza en acto reflejo, justo a tiempo para ver una figura casi etérea que se movía entre los árboles con la gracia de una gacela. Era una doncella, una hermosa doncella que usaba un vestido blanco, cuyo corte se movía con cada paso que daba; su largo cabello verde turquesa caía en ondas por su espalda y sus níveos hombros; su rostro aún no estaba visible. Grimmjow sintió que lo miraba de reojo sin detenerse, y antes de que pudiera acercarse o decir algo, la joven se echó a correr en otra dirección lejos de su alcance.

-¡Espera! –Gritó Grimmjow, pero fue inútil, la doncella se perdió de vista.

Y como si su presencia fuera lo que mantenía el ambiente tétrico a raya, el bosque se sumió en una oscuridad aún más densa. La luz del sol no entraba por ninguna parte, y un viento gélido empezó a alborotar las hojas de los árboles y a cortar el cuerpo de Grimmjow como si fuera el filo de una navaja.

Grimmjow sentía que su respiración se acortaba con cada paso que daba. No encontraba la salida de aquel lugar, y el tormento se cernía sobre él como un manto de muerte. Una parvada de cuervos revoloteó a su alrededor y algunos picoteaban su cuerpo como si estuvieran hambrientos, como si el simple hecho de estar a la intemperie en un lugar desconocido fuera sinónimo de ser carroña. Grimmjow sentía los picotazos como agujas clavándose en su piel, en su hombro, en el rostro, en las manos tratando de alejar a aquellas aves infernales...

Y sólo vio plumas negras, y sintió la sangre pegajosa empapando su cuerpo, y las gotas de sudor perlando su frente...

Y finalmente despertó.

Grimmjow tuvo que parpadear repetidas veces para asegurarse de que no estaba más en el bosque. Veía un techo de madera, el frío gélido había sido reemplazado por el calor de la hoguera en el centro de la habitación, y aunque el dolor en su cuerpo persistía, sabía que no era debido a los cuervos.

Trató de incorporarse, pero una suave y blanca mano lo detuvo y lo volvió a empujar sobre el sofá en el que yacía.

Grimmjow giró el rostro y se encontró con una hermosa joven, una grácil doncella de proporciones divinas y rostro angelical, cuyo cabello iba tejido en una trenza floja que caía sobre su hombro derecho. Entonces supo que era la misma mujer que había visto en su sueño. Ese cabello, esa complexión, el aura que emanaba y su jovialidad eran inconfundibles.

La joven compuso una sonrisa y el corazón de Grimmjow dio un vuelco. Nunca antes había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como aquella. Conocía muchas mujeres bonitas, guapas, ardientes, el prototipo de conquista de una noche, con escotes que lo volvían loco y curvas en las que desearía perderse por el resto de su vida, pero la belleza de la joven frente a él era diferente. Parecía tan pura, tan auténtica, como si ni siquiera tuviera que esforzarse para ser atractiva. Era hermosa de un modo hechizante, y aquellos ojos color oliva eran tan amables y seductores al mismo tiempo que Grimmjow tuvo que desviar la mirada, pues se sentía atrapado.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó la joven, y su voz era firme pero suave, como una melodía que calmaba sus latidos y al mismo tiempo le henchía el pecho de gozo.

La pregunta lo hizo recordar el estado en el que se encontraba, y bajando la mirada a su torso, reparó en que estaba usando únicamente un vendaje que le cubría hasta el hombro en vez de su playera. Su pantalón estaba cubierto de tierra y sangre seca, producto de los raspones de la caída. Tenía algunos moretones en las costillas y cortadas en los brazos, pero la sangre ya había sido lavada y las peores heridas suturadas.

-¿Quién eres? –fue lo único que atinó a preguntar Grimmjow.

-No te levantes –respondió la mujer quitando el tazón con agua y el resto de las vendas y dejándolos en la mesita de centro.

Grimmjow volteó a su alrededor y alcanzó a ver una olla puesta en el fuego, cuyo olor bastó para abrir su apetito. Se trataba probablemente de una cabaña, era una habitación con ventanas al lado de la puerta principal, una mesa de madera en una orilla, el sillón destartalado en el que se encontraba y unos cuantos libros regados aquí y allá. La chimenea encendida que servía de estufa y un par de sillas de madera de roble frente a ella. Giró la cabeza y vio al fondo había otra habitación con la puerta entreabierta, por la cual divisó una cama individual en una esquina, donde únicamente reposaban un par de cobijas y una almohada con funda café.

La joven se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesa, sacó algunas cosas de una bolsa y regresó a su lado.

-Encontré esto cerca de tu motocicleta –explicó-. Fue lo único que pude rescatar.

Grimmjow aceptó el agua de la botella y al sentir el líquido cayendo por su garganta le supo al mismísimo néctar de los dioses.

-Gracias.

-Mi nombre es Nelliel.

Grimmjow tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar que momentos antes le había preguntado quién era.

-Nelliel –repitió sintiéndose algo tonto-. Soy Grimmjow.

Nelliel asintió, pero no estiró la mano para estrechar la suya en un saludo más formal.

-Tú... ¿me salvaste? –preguntó Grimmjow, obviando los hechos.

-Iba caminando por el bosque y recogiendo algunas plantas curativas cuando escuché el accidente. No eres el primero, esa curva es muy peligrosa. Tienes suerte de estar vivo.

-Estoy vivo gracias a ti.

Nelliel sonrió amablemente y a Grimmjow le dieron ganas de imitarla. Su aura y ligereza eran contagiosas.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer. ¿Qué sucedió?

Grimmjow recordó la persecución de los hombres de Aizen y los disparos, pero todavía no sabía qué tanto podía confiar en Nelliel, así que le dijo verdades a medias.

-Tuve problemas con unos amigos, perdí el control de la motocicleta y caí al barranco.

-¿Y esto? –Nelliel le enseñó la bala que había extraído de su herida. Grimmjow desvió la vista.

-Son...fueron...no importa, problemas son problemas. Y hablando de eso, tengo que irme ya. Te agradezco haber salvado mi vida, pero no puedo quedarme, no podría arriesga...

-¡No irás a ningún lado! –Exclamó alterada Nelliel, pero se compuso al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Grimmjow-. Me refiero a que...estás herido, ni siquiera puedes levantarte.

-Creo que no me entiendes –Grimmjow negó con la cabeza-, si esos sujetos me encuentran, soy hombre muerto.

-Al menos espera hasta mañana. Es medianoche –suplicó Nelliel.

Grimmjow lo pensó un momento. Era peligroso salir al bosque en medio de la noche, sobre todo cuando tenía a alguien persiguiéndolo. Además, en serio estaba muy herido, no podía moverse sin que algo le doliera, pero por su orgullo de hombre se las había arreglado para que Nelliel no se diera cuenta, aunque al parecer no tenía un pelo de tonta. Por otro lado, su motocicleta estaba deshecha. ¿Hasta dónde pensaba llegar a pie? Si los dos tipos que lo estaban siguiendo no lo habían encontrado, podía significar dos cosas: la primera, que lo habían dado por muerto y habían desistido en su búsqueda; la segunda, que no habían podido encontrar aquella cabaña en medio del bosque, lo cual era bastante bueno porque podía quedarse un par de días y después reanudar su camino sin prisas.

Después de todo, estar en compañía de una mujer como Nelliel...

-De acuerdo, me quedaré –dijo al fin.

Nelliel sonrió de una manera que a Grimmjow le recordó a una niña pequeña. Era una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad, de esas que resaltan entre un montón de falsas apariencias y monotonía.

-Te daré algo de cenar, no te levantes.

-Déjame ayudar.

-No te levantes –repitió Nelliel con voz firme, pero sus ojos amables le quitaron la severidad a sus palabras y Grimmjow no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer sus órdenes.

Unos minutos más tarde, Nelliel estaba ayudándolo a incorporarse sin levantarse completamente. Le puso el tazón de sopa en el regazo y se sentó a su lado en una orilla del sillón. Grimmjow tomó la cuchara, pero el dolor del hombro le provocó una mueca y al final Nelliel le quitó el utensilio.

-Permíteme.

-Yo puedo solo –Grimmjow se sonrojó levemente al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo un completo inútil. Ni siquiera podía comer un poco de sopa sin ayuda.

-No hay problema –respondió Nelliel, como si estuviera acostumbrada a cuidar de alguien de esa forma.

Grimmjow, en contra de su orgullosa personalidad, desvió la mirada de aquellos hermosos ojos oliváceos y abrió la boca. Nelliel introdujo la cuchara y sonrió al ver la expresión de deleite de Grimmjow.

-¿Qué es?

-Sopa de hongos; es muy nutritiva, recuperarás tus fuerzas en un santiamén.

El nombre no era exquisito, ni siquiera la consistencia verdusca, pero el sabor sí, así que se terminó el plato y pidió otro más. Nelliel parecía satisfecha consigo misma, y eso llevó a Grimmjow a preguntarse, en primer lugar, quién era esa chica. No sólo su nombre, pues bien podía ser inventado, sino qué demonios hacía viviendo en medio del bosque, como si estuviera en la Edad Media. Vivía sola, eso era obvio, pero ¿por qué? ¿Estaba acaso huyendo o escondiéndose de alguien?

Nelliel notó la mirada inquisitiva de Grimmjow y sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Estoy segura de que estás lleno de preguntas en este momento, pero debes descansar. Hablaremos mañana, cuando te sientas mejor.

El tono de voz que había empleado, aunque suave, no admitía réplicas. Nelliel parecía una persona tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo un poco inestable. Grimmjow, sin saber muy bien por qué, se sintió intimidado. Decidió ceder por esa noche, pero al día siguiente se propuso conseguir las respuestas que estaba buscando.

* * *

La hoguera de la cabaña estaba casi extinta cuando Grimmjow se incorporó. No sabía qué le había puesto aquella extraña mujer en las heridas, pero ciertamente el dolor era mucho más soportable. Tal vez las plantas curativas de las que le había hablado anteriormente tenían la propiedad de calmar el dolor, como la morfina. Buscó a Nelliel con la mirada por toda la cabaña, pero no la encontró. La puerta de la habitación del fondo estaba abierta de par en par, pero no había nadie adentro. La cama estaba vacía y de hecho parecía que ni siquiera se había acostado. Las sillas frente a la chimenea también estaban desocupadas.

 _Tal vez salió_ , pensó Grimmjow.

Volteó hacia una de las ventanas para encontrarse con la negrura de la noche. Si Nelliel había salido, podía estar en peligro. El bosque, por más que Nelliel estuviera acostumbrada a vagar en él, estaba lleno de sorpresas. No sólo de animales, sino también de personas. _Sobre todo_ de personas.

-¿Nelliel? –la llamó una vez sin recibir respuesta.

El crispar de la leña era el único sonido en la cabaña además de la respiración pausada de Grimmjow. Se planteó un par de veces si debía levantarse e ir a buscarla, pero algo le decía que si iba, dada su condición física en ese momento, entonces el que estaría en peligro sería él.

-No seas cobarde –murmuró para sí mismo-, ¿acaso Nelliel no merece al menos tu preocupación? Ella no dudó en salvarte cuando te vio.

Decidido, apartó la delgada manta de cuadros rojos y negros que cubría su cuerpo, bajó un pie del sillón y se agarró del respaldo para impulsarse. En ese mismo instante, escuchó un extraño sonido de pasos afuera de la cabaña y se detuvo. El primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente fue que tal vez era Nelliel que estaba de regreso, pero lo desechó de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que era. Sí, eran pasos, pero no pasos humanos. Más bien parecían pasos de un animal, como pezuñas, ¿o tal vez eran los cascos de un caballo?

-¿Nelliel? –la llamó de nuevo.

Los pasos se alejaron aprisa cuando la voz de Grimmjow rompió el silencio. El peliazul sintió la urgencia de levantarse, correr a la puerta y asomarse al bosque para ver de qué se trataba, pero el sonido se hizo cada vez más tenue hasta que desapareció por completo.

Grimmjow esperó unos minutos para ver si lo escuchaba de nuevo, pero no sucedió. Sentía los vellos de la nuca erizados, la piel de gallina, y sin poder evitarlo, sus dientes empezaron a castañear. Quiso atribuir aquellas sensaciones al frío que hacía, pero no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Agarrando valor, se puso de pie y se apoyó en el sillón para caminar en dirección a la salida. Sin importar lo que había allá afuera, tenía que ir a buscar a Nelliel.

La puerta se abrió suavemente antes de que pudiera alcanzarla y eso hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo entero. Cuando pudo ver lo que había del otro lado, soltó un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

-¡Grimmjow! ¿Qué haces levantado?

Era Nelliel, con una canasta llena de distintas plantas y hongos bajo el brazo izquierdo.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Grimmjow señalando hacia el exterior.

-¿Qué cosa?

Nelliel volteó hacia afuera y sus ojos barrieron el panorama nocturno, para luego volverse hacia Grimmjow y cuestionarlo con la mirada como si se hubiera vuelto loco de repente.

-Escuché algo. Creo que había un animal –prosiguió el peliazul estirando el cuello para ver más allá de Nelliel.

-Debes recostarte, todavía no te has recuperado –Nelliel, ignorando sus palabras, entró a la cabaña, cerró la puerta tras ella y empezó a llevar a Grimmjow de vuelta al sillón.

-Sé lo que escuché, no estoy loco –exclamó Grimmjow de pronto. Nelliel lo ayudó a recostarse y acto seguido lo tapó con la manta.

-Yo no dije que estuvieras loco –respondió suavemente.

-Pero no me crees.

-Escucha, sólo sé que la mezcla de plantas curativas que te puse en las heridas puede tener efectos secundarios. Es posible que fuera un producto de tu imaginación.

-¿Una alucinación?

Nelliel asintió.

-¿Me drogaste?

-No te drogué –respondió Nelliel a la defensiva-. Las plantas tienen poderosos calmantes, de no ser por eso ni siquiera habrías podido ponerte de pie.

Grimmjow supuso que tenía razón. Sabía muy poco sobre plantas medicinales, así que no tuvo otra opción más que creerle.

-Trata de dormir un poco, te prepararé un té.

Nelliel se acercó a la chimenea y arrojó un par de troncos para avivar el fuego. Grimmjow siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada. La vio poner una olla con agua y arrojar hierbas dentro. Cuando estuvo listo, se lo llevó hasta el sillón y se quedó a su lado hasta que se lo terminó.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Grimmjow,

Nelliel se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé, pero no falta mucho para que amanezca.

Y sin más conversación se puso de pie y lo dejó solo. Pasados unos minutos, Grimmjow dormía profundamente.

* * *

La hermosa piel blanca de Nelliel parecía de porcelana. Tan suave, dura y fría al mismo tiempo. El cabello turquesa caía a ambos lados de su rostro, enmarcándolo, y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus hasta ahora pálidas mejillas.

Las manos de Grimmjow estaban firmemente posicionadas en la cintura de Nelliel. La acarició por encima de la ropa y fue subiendo lentamente hasta que enredó sus dedos en su cabello y suavemente la acercó a sus labios. La fricción de sus cuerpos, con Nelliel sentada a horcajadas sobre él, fue suficiente para que su cerebro empezara a enviar señales a cierta parte de su anatomía que ya daba indicios de estar despertando.

Los labios de Nelliel se desviaron hacia el lóbulo de su oreja y su respiración le hizo cosquillas. Grimmjow puso ambas manos en los muslos de la joven para empezar a subir el vestido y quitárselo, pero en cuanto hizo contacto con su piel las retiró de inmediato. La piel de porcelana se había ido, dando paso a un pelaje fino color café claro que cubría desde sus muslos hasta sus pantorrillas. Grimmjow notó, horrorizado, que Nelliel no tenía pies, sino un par de pezuñas negras, como de cabra.

Grimmjow trató de quitársela de encima, pero descubrió que no podía moverse. Sus extremidades parecían de hierro y su fuerza menguaba con cada esfuerzo que hacía. De un momento a otro ya no era Nelliel la que estaba sentada sobre él, sino un ser extraño con grandes colmillos, olor putrefacto y una lengua viscosa que se abrió paso entre aquel aliento fétido hasta lamer su mejilla.

Grimmjow, imposibilitado, cerró fuertemente los ojos.

-Grimmjow, Grimmjow, Grimmjow, ¡Grimmjow! –una voz lo llamaba repetidamente.

Grimmjow sintió varias sacudidas en los hombros y el dolor le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, sólo para volverlos a cerrar al recibir la intensa luz del sol que se colaba por las ventanas de la cabaña y que le daba casi de lleno en la cara. Su pecho y frente estaban cubiertos de sudor, y tardó un momento en acompasar su respiración y sus latidos. Había sido sólo un sueño.

Nelliel estaba hincada a su lado con un trapo húmedo y una bandeja con agua en la mano.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó con un tinte de preocupación en la voz.

Grimmjow se sentó en el sillón y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, tratando de combatir el extraño recuerdo del sueño, que parecía difuminarse en el aire con cada segundo que pasaba. Era un sueño erótico, de eso no había duda, pero ¿qué, exactamente, había pasado? Recordaba estar en ese mismo sillón, besando y acariciando a una chica, cuyas piernas...

Grimmjow jaló a Nelliel del brazo y la puso de pie, causando que tirara la bandeja en el acto.

-¡Oye! –exclamó Nelliel un poco molesta por el brusco movimiento.

Grimmjow soltó un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que los pies de Nelliel eran normales, es decir, humanos. No había rastro de aquel extraño y suave pelaje, ni de las pezuñas cabrunas.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Grimmjow al ver el desorden que había causado-, soñé que...que tú... –se alarmó cuando notó el bulto creciente en sus pantalones y bajó ambas manos a su regazo para cubrirse y que Nelliel no se diera cuenta- no importa, fue una pesadilla.

-¿Qué?

-Nada –respondió de inmediato Grimmjow, pensando que sería una mala movida que le confesara a su salvadora que había tenido un sueño erótico sobre ella; horrible y animalesco, pero erótico a fin de cuentas. Carraspeó un par de veces e hizo amago de levantarse para ayudarla a limpiar, pero Nelliel lo empujó para que se volviera a acostar.

-No tan rápido, tengo que cambiarte las vendas.

Grimmjow obedeció y vio, no sin cierta congoja, que las vendas de la noche anterior estaban cubiertas de sangre por aquí y por allá. El efecto de las plantas curativas también se había esfumado, y eso significaba que el dolor no tardaría en regresar. A pesar de todo, se sentía un poco mejor. Nelliel le entregó una taza con té caliente que estaba sobre la mesa de centro y lo dejó que se lo tomara mientras ella trabajaba con el vendaje. No eran vendas convencionales, sino un par de sábanas blancas que había rasgado en tiras para salir de apuros.

Cuando terminó, Grimmjow le entregó la taza y se quedó acostado. Nelliel le limpió el sudor y luego se puso de pie para empezar a preparar el desayuno.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –preguntó el peliazul con voz apenas audible.

-Claro –respondió Nelliel volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa amable sin dejar de picar los hongos en rodajas.

Grimmjow desvió la vista. Se sentía mal por estar cuestionando e indagando en la vida privada de Nelliel, queriendo saber santo y seña de todo, cuando lo único que tenía que hacer era permanecer acostado y agradecerle por las atenciones.

-¿Por qué vives aquí?

-Me gusta este lugar. Es tranquilo.

-Vives en el bosque en pleno siglo XXI. Eso es muy extraño. ¿Has oído de la civilización? Ni siquiera tienes luz, tienes un par de antorchas, velas y una chimenea.

-No necesito nada de eso –respondió Nelliel sin inmutarse, aunque había algo de ofensa en las palabras de Grimmjow.

-¿Por qué no vives en la ciudad?

-No me gusta la ciudad.

-A nadie le gusta, pero es lo usual. ¿Al menos pagas impuestos?

Nelliel soltó una risa jovial que sorprendió a Grimmjow.

-¿En serio son esas tus preocupaciones? ¿Impuestos y luz eléctrica? Dejémoslo en que me gusta vivir aquí y punto.

-Esa no es una respuesta.

-Es lo más que te puedo ofrecer.

Grimmjow no supo qué más decir o preguntar, así que permaneció en silencio todo el rato hasta que Nelliel le acercó el plato. Era sopa de hongos, igual que el día anterior. ¿Podía quejarse? No.

-Tus heridas están mejorando bastante, pero te puse un poco más de mezcla de hierbas.

-Gracias.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos. Grimmjow notó que Nelliel no estaba comiendo, sino que se dedicaba a observarlo en silencio.

-¿No vas a comer?

-No tengo hambre.

Grimmjow terminó la sopa y Nelliel recogió el plato, esperó a que se terminara el té y recogió también la taza.

-Lamento causar tantas molestias –exclamó Grimmjow-. Espero que este sea mi último día aquí.

-Por la forma en que lo dices, pareciera que no te gusta estar aquí.

Nelliel sonaba ofendida, así que Grimmjow se apresuró a disculparse.

-No, no es eso. Me gusta estar aquí, me gusta...tu compañía y...tus atenciones. Pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Hay unos sujetos que me están buscando. Podría ponerte en peligro si te ven conmigo.

-¿Por qué te buscan?

-Un negocio salió mal.

-Entonces quédate aquí. Nadie nunca ha encontrado esta cabaña, está bien escondida.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y hasta cuándo?

-No lo sé...

-No puedo quedarme. Aun si estuviera a salvo aquí, no puedo renunciar a todo lo demás. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. No conozco tu historia, no sé por qué te escondes en el bosque, pero tienes que volver a la realidad algún día.

-¿Por qué mi cabaña es menos real que la urbe? Además, ¿quién dice que me estoy escondiendo?

-Por favor, es obvio. Nadie se aísla del mundo exterior por gusto.

-¿Qué explicación quieres que te dé? Ya te dije por qué vivo aquí. Si no me crees es tu problema.

-Tiene que haber algo más.

-Deja de buscar motivos que no existen, Grimmjow –sentenció Nelliel, y acto seguido salió de la cabaña dando un portazo.

Grimmjow soltó un suspiro, molesto consigo mismo por ser un imbécil con alguien que sólo estaba tratando de ayudarlo. Sin embargo, no cambió de opinión. Seguía firme en su decisión de dejar la cabaña esa misma tarde.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :) muchas gracias a Ankapoar y YukariHoshi por sus comentarios. Ya por fin el capítulo prometido. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **SÚCUBO**

 **Capítulo 2**

Para cuando Nelliel regresó, ya era poco más de mediodía. Grimmjow se había quedado dormido después del desayuno, así que no notó que su ausencia se había prolongado por tantas horas. Cuando la vio entrar por la puerta, apenas hacía unos minutos que se había despertado. Grimmjow se puso de pie y haciendo una mueca de dolor se acercó a la silla que estaba frente a la chimenea para sentarse al lado de Nell.

El calor era reconfortante y también cambiar de posición luego de tanto rato. Sintió un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo y combatió el dolor del cuello y del hombro. Las plantas funcionaban bien, pero lamentablemente no lo proveían de la fuerza que necesitaba.

-¿A dónde fuiste? –preguntó para iniciar una conversación más bien casual.

-A caminar –respondió Nelliel a secas. Se notaba que no tenía muchas ganas de platicar.

-¿Estás molesta conmigo? –Grimmjow no pudo contener un ataque de risa nerviosa por la contestación tan fría de la peliverde.

Nelliel soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie para acercarse a la mesa.

-No, no estoy molesta –y en verdad su voz sonaba más calmada que antes, sin ese tinte amargo que había tomado desprevenido a Grimmjow-. Haré la comida.

-No te molestes, has cocinado para mí desde que llegué.

-Entonces prepararé un té para el dolor.

-Estoy bien, ya no me duele tanto.

Ignorando sus palabras, Nelliel puso la olla con agua en el fuego y agregó algunas hierbas. Grimmjow se puso de pie y se acercó a ella para ver más de cerca lo que hacía.

-Recuéstate, no deberías hacer tanto esfuerzo –dijo Nelliel sin voltear a verlo pero consciente de que el peliazul seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Qué hierbas utilizas?

El cuerpo de Nelliel se tensó de repente, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Grimmjow.

-No sé cómo se llaman, pero calman el dolor y tienen otras propiedades.

Grimmjow asintió en silencio. De pronto el ambiente se sentía diferente, más denso, como si a Nelliel no le gustara que cuestionaran su trabajo. De igual manera, ¿cuál era el problema? Era sólo un estúpido brebaje para el dolor, nada del otro mundo.

Grimmjow se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y cerró los ojos. Estaba pensando qué debería hacer una vez que dejara la cabaña y siguiera con su vida. ¿Hacia dónde debería ir? Tenía algunos conocidos en otras ciudades, así como amigos que le debían uno o dos favores. La pregunta era si Aizen sería capaz de rastrearlos para darle caza a donde quiera que fuera.

Entonces, sin saber muy bien por qué, empezó a sopesar la posibilidad de quedarse en la cabaña de Nelliel por tiempo indefinido. No sería un gran problema, una vez que estuviera más recuperado podía ayudarle con los quehaceres, incluso cazar algunos animales pequeños para comer (ya empezaba a hartarse del té de hierbas y la sopa de hongos). Y además, ya tenía la invitación y la aprobación de ella para quedarse. Tenía más que eso, parecía que Nelliel _en verdad_ quería que se quedara ahí. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? ¿Acaso odiaba tanto estar sola? Si ese era el caso, ¿por qué no regresaba a la ciudad?

Antes de poder responder a sus preguntas, Grimmjow sintió la mano de Nelliel en su hombro, tocándolo suavemente. Levantó la vista y se encontró con una humeante taza. Con toda la delicadeza que pudo reunir, la cual no fue mucha, la rechazó.

-He bebido más té en este par de días que en toda mi vida. Preferiría un poco de agua.

La sonrisa de Nelliel se esfumó poco a poco.

-Bébelo –insistió.

Grimmjow sintió que algo no iba bien. Nelliel trataba de ayudarlo a soportar el dolor de sus heridas, le había cambiado el vendaje, lo había alimentado, le había dado asilo en su cabaña, y todo eso estaba muy bien pero, ¿por qué lo presionaba tanto para beber el té? Grimmjow supuso que una taza más no haría la diferencia, de todas formas estaba dispuesto a irse, pero cada vez que tomaba una taza le entraba un sueño tremendo que duraba horas. Si no se iba en ese mismo momento, se quedaría dormido y para cuando despertara ya habría anochecido, con lo cual Nelliel pondría la excusa de que ya era tarde y que sería mejor que esperara al día siguiente.

-De verdad estoy bien, creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Grimmjow se puso de pie lentamente, apartó la taza de su camino y se dirigió a la puerta tomando su playera y su cazadora en el acto. Ya estaba con la mano en el pomo y supuso que debía decir algo antes de marcharse. Agradecerle las atenciones, desearle buena suerte, elogiar su sopa de hongos o cualquier otra tontería que se le ocurriera. Soltó un suspiro y volteó a verla por encima del hombro.

-Escucha, creo que…

Pero no alcanzó a formular la frase, porque sintió un doloroso golpe en la sien y todo se puso negro.

* * *

Sentía que caía en un vórtice infinito. Sus pies no estaban atados a la tierra y el estómago lo tenía revuelto. El dolor punzante en la sien fue lo único real, lo único de lo que estaba seguro de que era propio, pues aquella cacofonía de voces y los olores entremezclados parecían tan etéreos que temió estarlos imaginando.

Exactamente, ¿qué había pasado?

No lo sabía, sólo recordaba haberse levantado del sillón, caminar hacia la salida y…

No, no podía ser cierto. ¿Nelliel lo había golpeado con algo? Parecía imposible, tenía que serlo. Tenía que ser parte de su imaginación, pues aquella chica había sido toda atenciones hacia él y no había forma de que tuviera intenciones de dañarlo, ¿o sí?

-Nelliel –susurró Grimmjow. Tenía la garganta reseca y su lengua parecía de arena.

Y entonces, demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de que estaba atado a la cama.

Nelliel, oculta entre las sombras, en donde no llegaba la luz de la chimenea, formó una sonrisa al ver a Grimmjow forcejeando con sus ataduras al tiempo que trataba de controlar la ira que lo azoraba y el dolor de su cuerpo. No había forma en que pudiera zafarse, y aun en caso de que lo hiciera, no tenía a dónde correr.

-¡Nelliel! –gritó Grimmjow, y su voz sonó descontrolada en las cuatro paredes de la cabaña.

Nelliel salió de las sombras lentamente y se aproximó a la cama donde yacía Grimmjow, que la veía como si fuera algo irreal y al mismo tiempo como si estuviera imaginando mil formas de vengarse de esa perra loca que lo tenía maniatado en contra de su voluntad.

Y si al principio consideró tener una charla tranquila para que lo dejara ir sin que nadie sufriera ningún daño, cambió de idea al ver la sonrisa socarrona surcando ese hermoso rostro de ángel y la dura expresión de su mirada. Ya no había bondad ni preocupación, sólo burla, soberbia y, si no se equivocaba, una tremenda carga de lujuria.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué mierda estoy atado y por qué me golpeaste en la cabeza?

La expresión de Nell cambió por un segundo y sus cejas se fruncieron en medio en señal de inocencia.

-Pobre Grimmjow. Tenía que hacer algo para detenerte -se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le pasó una mano por el rostro, acariciándolo como si se tratara de un cervatillo asustado-, no estabas dispuesto a escucharme y entré en pánico. Si te hubiera dejado marchar en esas condiciones quién sabe lo que te habría pasado allá afuera.

Grimmjow apartó la cabeza para librarse del agarre de Nell y la fulminó con la mirada.

-Déjame ir, esto ya no es gracioso.

-¿Dejarte ir? –repitió Nell confundida-. No, cariño, no irás a ninguna parte.

Grimmjow forcejeó con las cuerdas, lo cual no hizo más que agravar sus heridas. Nelliel chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación, se levantó y trajo una bandeja con agua y un trapo para limpiarle la sangre y el sudor del cuerpo. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama junto al cuerpo de Grimmjow.

-En breve te prepararé un té y te sentirás mejor –dijo con dulzura.

-No quiero tu estúpido té. Me has estado drogando.

El rostro de Nell se ensombreció y agachó la cabeza. Sus cortinas de cabello le cubrían el rostro y Grimmjow trató de adivinar lo que vendría a continuación. Lo que pasó fue demasiado rápido para asimilarlo. Un ardor en la mejilla y se encontraba mirando hacia la pared, el eco de la bofetada resonó en la cabaña. Lentamente volvió la cabeza y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los olivas de Nell. Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que su mirada era una mezcla de odio y desprecio. Además, ¿por qué carajos le había dolido tanto el golpe?

-Todos los humanos son iguales –escupió Nell con la voz distorsionada.

-¿Qué...?

-Seres inferiores, despreciables, oportunistas...no son más que escoria; sobre todo los hombres. Los hombres como tú.

Grimmjow no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía la sensación de que tenía que salir de ahí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Escucha, Nell, sólo quiero ir a casa. Te agradezco los cuidados, en serio, pero no puedo quedarme aquí. Puedes venir conmigo si quieres, te conseguiremos ayuda y estarás mejor con...

-No has entendido nada, Grimmjow. Cuando dije que no irías a ninguna parte, lo decía en serio. Nadie nunca ha logrado escapar, ellos...simplemente no pueden irse...no quieren...

-¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes son "ellos"?

Nelliel compuso una sonrisa y se puso de pie, observando a Grimmjow como si se tratara de un trozo de carne especialmente jugoso. Grimmjow retrocedió en la cama lo más que pudo y se preparó para lo que fuera, otro golpe o aquellas blancas manos alrededor de su cuello, pero lo que sucedió lo tomó completamente desprevenido.

Nelliel se agachó con lentitud hasta tomar el borde de su vestido y lo fue subiendo por sus piernas sensualmente hasta sacarlo por la parte de arriba. Sólo llevaba un calzón blanco que se ajustaba demasiado bien a sus curvas y resaltaba sus largas piernas cremosas y el plano abdomen. Sus grandes pechos no estaban cubiertos por ningún tipo de sostén, y los pequeños botones rosados estaban erectos.

Grimmjow tragó saliva nerviosamente, sabiendo que era cuestión de tiempo para que junior despertara y le propusiera unirse a la fiesta. Frente a él estaba una mujer hermosa de proporciones divinas, y de pronto se le antojó la idea de quedarse en la cabaña, pero el ardor en la mejilla lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad justo a tiempo y se repitió que Nelliel era una mujer peligrosa.

-Nelliel, ¿qué estás haciendo?

La verdadera pregunta era _¿qué demonios estoy haciendo?_ pues no era ajeno a la sensación que el cuerpo de la chica le provocaba, y a la vez era bien consciente de que ni siquiera podía sostenerle la mirada.

La sonrisa de Nell se ensanchó al sentirse observada con detenimiento y relamiéndose los labios se inclinó hacia el oído de Grimmjow y le susurró:

-Debo admitir que has sido todo un reto. Usualmente no me toma más que un par de horas conseguir lo que quiero.

Un escalofrío bajó por el cuerpo de Grimmjow al sentir el cálido aliento de Nell en su oreja. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en sus palabras.

-Y ¿qué es lo que quieres? –su voz sonó ronca, cargada de un deseo reprimido que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-A ti, tontito. Sólo a ti -respondió Nelliel entre risas, y acto seguido lamió suavemente la mejilla de Grimmjow.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. La presión en su pantalón se hacía cada vez más insoportable, y el dolor ahora estaba concentrado en esa zona. Nelliel pareció darse cuenta de esto, y sentándose a horcajadas sobre su regazo empezó por quitarle el cinturón sin dejar de disfrutar la expresión de desconcierto y lujuria en el rostro del peliazul.

Cuando una mano fría se coló en su intimidad e hizo contacto con su carne, Grimmjow no pudo reprimir un gemido.

-¿Por qué? –fue todo lo que pudo preguntar en medio de una exhalación.

-¿Por qué? Eso es lo último que preguntan en momentos como este.

Grimmjow hizo acopio de toda su fuerza mental y trató de concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Nelliel masturbándolo.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –su tono de voz era ahora más severo.

Nelliel rodó los ojos con fastidio y se alejó unos metros de Grimmjow, a lo que éste no supo si gemir de tristeza o suspirar de alivio.

-Ciertamente eres más hablador que el resto. ¿Tanto deseas saberlo? Bien, te lo diré. De igual manera eso no hará ninguna diferencia -cruzó los brazos y se acercó unos centímetros a la cama-. Soy un súcubo. Mi tarea es seducir hombres por medio de los sueños para recolectar su semilla y multiplicar a los demonios de mi clase. ¿Una mujer joven y hermosa viviendo sola en medio del bosque? Bienvenido al siglo XXI, cariño, eso sólo pasa en los cuentos de hadas. Esta es la apariencia que debo tomar para cumplir mi objetivo, no te gustaría ver mi verdadera forma, créeme.

A todo esto, y pese a la terrible situación, Grimmjow soltó una carcajada.

-¿Demonios, súcubos? Sabía que estabas mal de la cabeza, pero esto ya fue demasiado lejos. Desátame, preciosa, creo que ahora sí tomaré esa taza de té.

Nelliel sonrió de lado.

-Ah, el té. ¿No te preguntaste por qué te daba tanto sueño después de beberlo? Efectivamente, se trata de un somnífero natural. Tuve que darte más de una dosis para empezar a trabajar. ¿Recuerdas haber tenido algún sueño erótico estos últimos dos días? En gran medida es tu mente y tu naturaleza masculina y libidinosa, pero la otra parte era yo, induciéndote en ese estado para facilitar las cosas. Nosotros los súcubos actuamos mediante el sueño, pero al parecer las dosis que te di no fueron suficientes. Eres fuerte y es muy tardado entrar en tu mente; para cuando logro hacerlo el efecto ya ha pasado y despiertas en cuestión de minutos. Así pues, tendré que hacerlo a la vieja escuela, por lo cual tendrás que estar despierto. No te preocupes, el placer será el mismo. Y cuando acabe contigo...

Pero en ese momento Grimmjow tenía sentimientos encontrados y había dejado de escucharla. No sabía si debía creerle (pues era la historia más descabellada que había oído en su vida) y dejarse guiar por sus instintos, o seguir firme en la idea de que Nell estaba mal de la cabeza y tratar de persuadirla para que lo dejara ir. Si tuviera que tomar una decisión, escogería la que involucrara tener sexo con ella, pero si aquella idea retorcida resultaba ser cierta y Nelliel era, en efecto, un demonio...

-¿Me estás ignorando? Eso es muy grosero de tu parte –se quejó Nell.

Grimmjow sintió un escalofrío bajando por su espalda cuando las manos de Nell tomaron las presillas de su pantalón y lo bajaron lentamente hasta sacárselo por los pies. Una fina capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo y a la luz de las antorchas le dieron ganas de pasar su mano por sus brazos delgados y torneados, el fino cuello, la clavícula, los pechos, la estrecha cintura...

Entonces recordó que en su sueño había visto a una criatura extraña y se preguntó en qué momento se mostraría tal cual era. Su mandíbula se tensó cuando Nelliel reanudó sus atenciones hacia su amiguito y combatió la idea de sucumbir a su toque.

-Ya es suficiente, déjame ir -suplicó con la voz cargada de deseo que sonaba patética diciendo aquellas palabras contradictorias cuando lo que quería era gritarle que siguiera y lo hiciera correrse como nunca en su vida.

-¿Suficiente? Todavía no hemos empezado, Grimmjow. Apenas viene la mejor parte...

Grimmjow cerró los ojos y pensó en otras cosas. En el bosque, en el negocio que salió mal, en el dolor del hombro, en el olor del té calentándose en el fogón...

-Quisiera una taza de té, por favor.

Nelliel lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Grimmjow pensó que, en efecto, se estaba volviendo loco, pero tenía que ganar tiempo de alguna forma.

-¿Por qué crees que...?

Pero no alcanzó a formular la pregunta porque escuchó pasos afuera de la cabaña y luego una serie de golpes en la puerta.

-¡Ayu...! –Grimmjow trató de gritar y Nell le cruzó la cara de un bofetón. Tomó un trapo que estaba a los pies de Grimmjow y se lo metió en la boca para amordazarlo.

-En un minuto estaré contigo, sólo tengo que deshacerme de nuestro inoportuno visitante. Créeme, deseo esto casi tanto como tú.

Nelliel guiñó un ojo y se levantó de la cama, recogió su vestido y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

La luz en la cabaña indicaba que había alguien adentro. Alguien que pudiera responder a sus preguntas o darle algún indicio de saber lo que ocurrió con Grimmjow. Le tomaría escasos cinco minutos, a lo sumo, a menos que esa persona decidiera rehusarse sin ayudarlo, entonces tendría que echar mano de su amiguito de plomo, lo cual haría que la conversación terminara en dos minutos. Ulquiorra no se consideraba un gran conversador, pero vaya que tenía práctica en sacar información usando distintos métodos un poco más...rápidos y efectivos.

Comprobó una vez más el celular antes de acercarse a la puerta, pero todavía no tenía señal. No podía comunicarse con Yammy y por lo tanto no sabía si él o alguno de los otros había tenido éxito encontrando al malnacido peliazul. Si tan sólo Aizen se hubiera conformado con aceptar la supuesta muerte de Grimmjow sin solicitar una comprobación visual (el cuerpo o al menos la cabeza), no tendría que estar deambulando por el bosque a altas horas de la noche como si estuviera en un callejón sin salida. Había encontrado restos de la motocicleta, eso sí, pero no había rastro de su conductor. Sólo restos de sangre que se perdían a medio camino. Existía la posibilidad de que hubiera muerto con la caída y el cuerpo se lo hubiera llevado algún animal, pero también podía haber sobrevivido y arrastrarse como víbora hasta estar a salvo. Lo mejor sería barrer todo el lugar y quedar cien por ciento seguro. Aizen no aceptaría verdades a medias. Si Grimmjow estaba muerto quería saberlo y verlo con sus propios ojos, y si estaba vivo tal vez querría matarlo con sus propias manos, así que de cualquier manera el muy bastardo estaba acabado.

Ulquiorra guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se aproximó a la puerta. Palpó la pistola en su cinturón en acto reflejo en caso de que tuviera que usarla, esperaba que no, y luego llamó tres veces.

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió apenas unos centímetros y pudo ver medio rostro de una joven de cabello turquesa y ojos olivas. La consideraría atractiva de no ser porque no estaba interesado en esas nimiedades, pero no podía negar que entraba en el canon de "bonita".

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó la joven casi en un susurro, parecía asustada.

-Necesito hacerle algunas preguntas, si no es molestia.

La chica lo pensó unos segundos y luego asintió lentamente.

-Adelante.

Se hizo a un lado y Ulquiorra entró. La chica cerró la puerta suavemente y le indicó que se sentara a la mesa. La mirada de Ulquiorra se detuvo en la puerta cerrada de la habitación que estaba al fondo. Tal vez...

-¿Vive usted sola?

-Sí.

La joven le acercó una humeante taza de té de hierbas y la dejó sobre la mesa. Ulquiorra vio el líquido con desconfianza pero no le dedicó más de dos segundos de su atención.

-Estoy buscando a un hombre llamado Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra notó que la joven se tensó un poco y luego se relajó. Fue un movimiento apenas imperceptible, que cualquiera con menos experiencia que él habría pasado por alto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es peligroso?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. ¿Qué debía responder? Grimmjow podía ser peligroso, sí, pero en todo caso él y Aizen eran aún más peligrosos. No es como que fueran las autoridades buscando a un criminal. Era un grupo de criminales de élite buscando a un malnacido que quiso jugarles sucio. ¿Ese hecho hacía una pequeña diferencia? Tal vez sí, tal vez no, pero no venía al caso.

-Sí, creo que sí.

-No suena muy convencido –respondió la joven evaluándolo con la mirada-. Tome un poco de té.

Ulquiorra ignoró el ofrecimiento descaradamente.

-No lo busco porque sea peligroso, de hecho si es o no es peligroso no es relevante. Tenemos un asunto pendiente y es preciso encontrarlo para ajustar cuentas.

-¿Puedo saber qué hizo?

-Podría decirle, pero entonces tendría que matarla –respondió Ulquiorra secamente, y no entendió por qué la chica se rió como si le hubiera contado un chiste o hubiera dicho algo gracioso. Estaba hablando en serio. Mortalmente en serio.

-Lo siento, no lo he visto.

Ulquiorra asintió. No tenía muchas ganas de forzar una respuesta, aunque si daba el tema por zanjado y resultaba que la joven sabía algo de Grimmjow...

-¿Segura que no vio nada? Es un hombre alto y fornido de cabello azul, seguramente está muy mal herido, así que no pudo haber llegado lejos.

La chica se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

Ulquiorra asintió y se resignó a que no sacaría nada más de ella. No tenía mucho caso torturarla, pues se trataba de una civil inocente. Ya estaba dispuesto a despedirse y retirarse cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre una tina con agua y algunas vendas ensangrentadas. A primera vista la joven estaba ilesa, así que no podía ser su sangre. Le estaba mintiendo y había ayudado a Grimmjow a escapar o le estaba mintiendo y Grimmjow seguía en aquella mugrosa cabaña. La puerta que permanecía cerrada lo tenía inquieto, y no quería irse sin comprobar cada maldito rincón.

Como si el destino estuviera de su lado, se escuchó un golpe sordo proveniente de la habitación. Ulquiorra le lanzó una mirada inquisidora a la chica, como esperando una respuesta.

-Es mi hermana –exclamó rápidamente.

-Creí que había dicho que vivía sola.

-Es que está enferma y no le gusta que la molesten. Si no tiene nada más qué decir debo pedirle que se retire.

Ulquiorra pensó que eso no había sido muy amable, pero no podía culparla. Si un desconocido se presentara de esa forma en su vivienda no lo pensaría dos veces y le llenaría los costados de plomo, así que su respuesta era comprensible. Bien, lo mejor sería irse de ahí y reunirse con los otros, pero antes quería hablar con la hermana en caso de que ella supiera algo.

-Le haré unas preguntas a su hermana y luego me iré –sentenció firmemente.

Sin esperar respuesta dio media vuelta y se acercó a la puerta. Llamó un par de veces y cuando nadie contestó giró el pomo suavemente y entró. Por primera vez su rostro se mostró consternado. Había un hombre semidesnudo amarrado a la cama, cubierto de vendas y con una tremenda erección que no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo que estaba pasando. Ese hombre era Grimmjow, y Ulquiorra no supo si se alegraba de verlo porque aquella estúpida búsqueda por fin terminaría o si hubiera preferido que siguiera perdido para no tener que toparse con semejante escena. Si algo tenía claro era que no podía tratarse de la hermana de la señorita de cabello turquesa.

Sin embargo, había algo que tampoco cuadraba. Si Grimmjow estaba ahí acostado con su miembro al aire, ¿por qué estaba amarrado, amordazado y con una expresión suplicante? Cualquier otro pensaría que lo estaba pasando de puta madre, pero Ulquiorra sabía leer entre líneas y comprendió que algo no estaba bien.

-Debo admitir que preferiría perseguirte en el bosque y dispararte por la espalda que tener que matarte en esa posición –confesó Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow se removió y murmuró algo, pero la mordaza dejó salir un sonido ahogado que no entendió. Lo que sí entendió fue que el peliazul trataba de señalar alguien detrás de él, pero no alcanzó a hilar los puntos antes de caer con un ruido sordo y perder el conocimiento.

* * *

El cielo había escuchado sus plegarias. A medias. Alguien había acudido, pero no a rescatarlo, sino a terminar con su vida.

Nelliel maniató al hombre que yacía en el piso y lo recargó en la pared opuesta. La fuerza que tenía era sorprendente, y Grimmjow comprendió entonces por qué le había dolido tanto aquella bofetada. Todo tenía sentido. Nelliel no era una joven ordinaria, era un demonio, por eso se las había arreglado para sobrevivir en el bosque completamente sola.

-Es su culpa –explicó Nell encogiéndose de hombros-. Le ofrecí un té y lo rechazó. Mejor dicho, ni siquiera se dignó a tomar la taza en ningún momento. Esto es horrible para un súcubo, ¿sabes? Tener que noquear a un hombre para conseguir lo que uno quiere. Las mejores de mi clase ni siquiera tienen que ponerle una mano encima a su víctima.

Grimmjow se estremeció al escuchar la palabra "víctima".

-En fin, será mejor que me dé prisa y termine con él. Algo me dice que no va a querer la infusión cuando despierte.

Grimmjow murmuró algo ininteligible. Nell suspiró y le quitó la mordaza.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Si es que despierta. Está sangrando.

Nelliel vio una mancha roja en el piso. Corrió hacia el hombre y le puso una mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, y justo donde lo había golpeado con el palo había una sustancia viscosa y caliente. Comprobó su pulso y vio que seguía vivo, pero tenía que admitir que se le había pasado la mano un poco.

-Es sólo un golpe, estará bien.

-¿Entonces no pretendías matarlo?

-No.

-¿Qué les haces a los hombres que secuestras? ¿Los dejas ir?

-La mayoría no quiere irse después de estar conmigo. A la larga se vuelven una molestia y tengo que deshacerme de ellos, de otro modo no me dejan trabajar.

-¿Y qué haces con ellos?

-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta.

-¿No sería mejor seguir...qué palabras usaste...recolectando la semilla de tus víctimas?

-No es posible. Sólo puedo estar con alguien una vez. Después es inútil.

-Pero...

-Basta de charla. En un momento estaré contigo.

Nell volvió a ponerle la mordaza y regresó al lado de Ulquiorra. Le puso una mano en la frente y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Grimmjow observaba todo con atención. Aquel era el mismo ritual que ella había empleado durante sus intermitentes sueños. Ahí sentada con la mano en la cabeza de aquel hombre se veía casi inocente, y Grimmjow bien podría haberse enternecido de no ser porque ya sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Calculó que tenía unos cuantos minutos antes de que terminara, así que por más que su hombría le pedía quedarse y disfrutar el "ritual", su cerebro le repitió que hiciera lo posible por encontrar una salida. Sus ojos barrieron la habitación en busca de algún objeto punzocortante que pudiera usar para deshacerse de sus amarres, pero no había nada a la mano. Lo que localizó fue un clavo medio oxidado en la cabecera de la cama y empezó a tallar la soga para romperla. Se detenía cuando creía ver que Nell se movía, pero sólo era su imaginación. Después de un par de minutos su mano quedó libre y pudo quitarse la mordaza. Se desató la otra mano y recogió su ropa en silencio para vestirse.

Era el momento oportuno para escapar tanto de Nelliel como de Ulquiorra, pero se detuvo a medio camino y sus ojos se posaron sobre el cuerpo inerte de Ulquiorra. Hacía falta ser un hijo de puta para dispararle por la espalda sin remordimientos, eso por descontado, pero Grimmjow sabía muy en el fondo que no era nada personal, sólo seguía las órdenes de Aizen. Podía bien salir de la cabaña y nunca más volver a verlo en su vida, o salvarlo del súcubo y cobrarse el favor más tarde.

 _Maldita conciencia_ , pensó con fastidio.

Se acercó lentamente a Ulquiorra y tomó la pistola que llevaba metida en el cinturón. Comprobó que estuviera cargada y antes de disparar observó fijamente a Nelliel, pensando que era una verdadera lástima tener que matarla, pues a pesar de ser un demonio no podía negar que le había salvado la vida. Además, la chica era realmente hermosa. Si tan sólo se hubieran conocido de otro modo...

Nelliel abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el cañón apuntando directamente a su cabeza. Grimmjow sostenía el arma con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Era...¿compasión?

-Lamento que las cosas hayan resultado de este modo –dijo Grimmjow, y disparó.

 **FIN**

 **TuT lo siento, tenía que ser un final trágico sí o sí.**

 **Me dio más lástima por el gatito que al final terminó con las bolas azules :v**

 **Hasta la próxima, dejen su review.**


End file.
